


You're Kidding Me

by Phantom_Nightz



Series: Grian The Roboticist [2]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: robotic Grian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Nightz/pseuds/Phantom_Nightz
Summary: Iskall and Doc come to Grian again for the fifth time in one week.
Series: Grian The Roboticist [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883077
Comments: 20
Kudos: 181





	1. Chapter 1

"Griannnn..." Iskall said stumbling into Grian's mansion.

"You are kidding me." He said getting up and grabbing the taller hermit and guiding him to his bed. "What happened this time?!"

"Shot by a pillager."

"Iskall I swear, the things you and Doc do to me." Grian said running over to his desk grabbing his tool box. "If I have to fix your eye one more time this week Iskall, I'll kill you myself." He said putting on his headgear that had a little light and magnifying lenses on.

"C'mon it's not that bad!" Iskall protested.

"You've come to me five times this week because your eye had either malfunctioned or got broke somehow. It's getting a little tedious because I keep having to find my supplies. I may be a roboticist but come on, you can take care of yourself a little better than this!" Grian scolded taking out the arrow. "You're lucky it only pierced the edge. I have to replace a wire AGAIN because the arrow tore the copper wiring on it. Iskall I swear." 

After roughly twenty minutes of working on Iskall, he was finally fixed. "There, good as new. I do NOT want to see you here for another week. Go, shoo." Grian said turning off the headlight and walking away.

"Thanks G.." Iskall said softly.

"You're welcome." Grian said opening the chats. 

_< Renthedog> Grian I found Doc passed out in front of your barge._

_< Grian> Are you kidding me?_

_< Renthedog> Wish I was my friend_

_< Grian> Ugh. brt_

Grian verbally groaned and slammed his head against the table.

"ow. Ugh." He said rubbing his hand against his forehead. "I swear, one day I'm gonna kill them both." Grian then got up and took his tool box and supplies with him and went through his nether portal to get to the shopping district. Verbally grumbling the entire way there.

"Hey Grian!" Xisuma greeted.

"What X?" Grian snapped.

"Woah, what's got you so upset?"

"Sorry, I'm just a little frustrated is all." Grian replied, "Iskall and Doc have been constantly getting their circuits rewired or broken what seems like every day for the past five days. I'm starting to get frustrated." 

"Where's Doc now?" X asked. Grian sighed, "Apparently in front of my barge. I told Iskall if he comes to me again within the next week I'll kill him myself, and at this rate I can't tell if that's a threat or a promise. Look, I gotta go. I'll see you around."

"See ya Grian!" 

Grian then entered through the shopping district portal. He saw a bunch of hermits outside his barge and he started running over.

"What is going on!?" Grian asked.

"What took you so long? We were talking to you in chat!" Cub asked.

"I ran into X in the nether hub. How long has he been like this?" Grian asked kneeling down and opening Doc's head flap and turning off his circuits. "What happened?" 

"We don't know, he was still at one point then he started.. just malfunctioning!" Cub said.

"Okay, uh.. This is not looking good." Grian took out a virus detector and found three viruses in Docs' processor chip. "You're kidding me." He mumbled, he then grabbed Docs' chip and started destroying said viruses. "These cyborgs I swear, but what the heck happened to you?" Grian asked to himself looking over at Doc while repairing the chip.

After he was finished, he placed the chip back where it belongs, then looked at an exposed wires. He cleaned them up and slowly replaced some copper wiring. After he was finished, he shut the flap and Doc shot up and accidentally punched Grian in the face.

"OW! You're welcome! I guess!" Grian said, as he fell backwards. He wiped his nose from the blood as he sat back up. "Welcome back. Now tell me what the heck happened to you."

"I'm not sure, also are you okay? I am so sorry." Doc apologized.

"I'm fine. But while I was working with you I found like three different viruses on your processing chip.. ow.. Geez, you seriously pack a punch." Grian said as he put his hand to his face and groaned. "I'm fine. But you should probably get that chip replaced or upgraded." 

"Yeah alright, thanks Grian." Doc said getting up, watching Grian put away his tools and stuff. Doc turned around and left and Grian went into his barge.

"While I'm here I might as well see what I need to restock." Grian looked in the sand chests first. "Of coarse sand, why wouldn't it be sand.... and gravel apparently." Grian sighed as he continued looking in his chests.

Doc walked in a few minutes later with a healing potion. "Grian!" He said, "Catch." He tossed a healing potion at Grian. He smiled, "Thanks."

"Hey, it's the least I could do after punching you in the face when you fixed my chip. I'll see you around."

"Yeah alright. Later Doc!" He drank the potion gratefully nearly choking on it when Mumbo came behind him. 

"AH.. Mumbo. You scared the life out of me." Grian said coughing.

"Sorry G, I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out. You've been working what seems like nonstop lately."

"You try working on cyborgs who are constantly having problems." Grian said putting the empty bottle in his inventory, "Then proceed to get punched in the face by one of them. I've been trying to work on my bases for a while but I keep running into something new..." Grian sighed as he looked at Mumbos' worried look. "You know what, I would love to hang out."


	2. Chapter 2

_< Xisuma> Griannn we need you_

_< Grian> X so help me..._

_< Xisuma> Chill man, just come to my base_

_< Grian> let me guess, Iskall and Doc are there?_

_< Xisuma> ..._

_< Grian> Xisuma..._

_< Xisuma> Yes.._

_< Grian> -.- brt_

Grian flew off with Mumbo to Xisuma's base.

"Alright X. I'm here. Where are they?" Grian said with a sigh. Xisuma smiled and guided him to the two hermits laying on the floor. "Okay, what the heck?" Grian said kneeling down. "Why cyborgs have off switches in their heads is beyond me." Grian said flipping Iskalls' switch, Iskall shot up and glared at Xisuma. Grian then walked over and did the same with Doc. When Doc shot up this time he actually headbutted Grian.

"Ow.." Grian said and looked at Doc. Doc gave a glare to Xisuma. "Okay, why are you two glaring at X?" 

"He's the one who turned us off."

"XISUMA." Grian shouted.

"Hey I needed to get you here." X protested shooting his arms up.

"Why? You could have just texted me instead of switching them off. _THEN_ texting me to come fix them. I can't believe you did this on purpose."

"I swear that isn't the only reason I wanted you here."

"Why?"

"I have a slight problem."

"With?"

"Follow."

Grian got up and followed Xisuma only to be confronted by every other hermit on the server. It made Grian jump out of his skin. "What the actual heck dude?" 

"You need a little party for the crap we put you through the last week. Yesterday was just a minor inconvenience." Doc said.

"Minor? Dude, you had three viruses on your chip! And Iskall had an arrow buried in his face! Those don't seem minor to me." Grian said looking over at him.

"Either way G. Take a break. You need it." Iskall said taking off Grians' head thing and setting it down on a nearby desk. Mumbo doing the same with his toolbox. 

Grian sighed. "I hate you all."

By the time the little party was over it was nightfall and people started leaving and going back to their bases.

"Griannnn..." A voice called out.

"I don't wanna. Whatever it is, I don't wanna." Grian replied shoving his hands in his palms.

"No no no, it's a good thing I promise." 

Grian looked up and saw Mumbo talking to him.

"What is it?" Grian asked.

Mumbo took out this little figurine that was an exact replica of all the hermits. Grian smiled and took it. "Thanks." 

"Anything for our helper hermit." Grian started to laugh.

"Grian..." Xisuma called.

"Yeah?" Grian called back.

"C'mere, I need your input on something."

"Coming." Grian got up and walked over to Xisuma who was laid under his little work station thing. "What seems to be the problem?"

"I can't seem to get this one thing connected."

"let me see." Grian said getting under the thing with X. "Oh it just needs a little connector thingy. Mumbo hand me my box?" 

Mumbo sat the box beside Grian to where he could see it and he grabbed a piece of copper wiring and a small, thin metal rod, he wrapped the copper around it then around the two wires that X needed connected. "That should do it." Grian said as he and X both moved out from under the table. "Just be careful when you're working alright?" Grian told Xisuma. He nodded and Grian packed up his things and was getting ready to leave.

"So Grian..." Mumbo started, leaning on a wall.

"Yeah?"

"What're you going to do now that you're done here?"

"I am going to take a well deserved nights sleep." Grian said getting ready to jump off X's giant tower, "Now if you'll excuse me... I'll be off."

Then Grian flew to his mansion and took a really long sleep, setting the figurine next to him on the bedside table. 


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Grian woke up the following morning and brought out some small chips. Some of them being the size of a process in chip.

"Might as well try and get Doc a different chip." 

While Grian was working on the chip Een walked in with an unconscious Doc. 

"Hey Grian." Ren said. 

As he heard Ren speak the chip he was working on sparked on him. "Ahh.. oh great. There goes a third chip." Grian groaned tossing the chip away. "What's wrong with him?" He asked gesteruring to Doc and walking over

"Not sure. I was talking with him then he just clocked out." Ren replied. Grian propped open the hatch behind Docs head.

"Oh shoot. I see the problem." He said pulling Docs old processor chip out. "Chip short-circuited. I've been trying to make him a new one but they all keep exploding on me." 

"You can fix him right G?"

"Of coarse I can. But it's gonna be hard a little because I can't get this stupid chip replacement to work." 

Grian walked over to his desk and put on a tiny light. "Okay, I'm gonna see what I can do. You can hang around or you can go out and do whatever it was you were doing." He started pulling out multiple tools and rolling up his sleeves. 

"What if you can't fix him?" Ren asked.

"Dude, if I could fix a three virus processor chip in the streets of the shopping district in five minutes then I can fix this." He said pulling down a magnifying spectacle. 

"I'll leave you be man."

"Alright. Come back in an hour or so. I should have this done by then." 

"Okay." And he left.

After 30 minutes of working on Docs new chip Grian ended up getting purple sparks thrown at his face. 

"Ahh.." he said quietly. "Oh come on. Don't tell me it bugged out." He said looking at the chip, "great. It bugged out. YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME." Grian shouted frustrated slamming his head on his desk.

"Hey, you okay Grian?" A Swede asked.

"Peachy. Everything is just freaking peachy." He said his head still on his desk. He then sat up and put his head in his hands. "What's up Iskall?" He said, his voice being muffled by his hands. 

"I heard that Doc needed a new chip. I came to see how that was working."

"Its not." Grian replied turning away from his desk and looking at Doc. "I don't know if the watts are too strong or what but every time I try and match his old chip with a slightly stronger or weaker one it all just breaks." 

"Sounds like an annoying problem."

Grian shot Iskall a glare. "You don't say."

"Sorry... uh, want some help?" He asked a genuine smile on his face.

Grian sighed. "Yeah. That would be great." 

Iskall walked over and picked up the old chip. "Have you been using some copper wiring?" He asked.

"Been trying to. It all keeps getting caught on fire. Burned myself three times because of it." 

"Try using silver wiring. Might work better."

Grian cocked a brow and leaned down and grabbed some silver wires. He then started attatching them one by one and low and behold it worked. "You're a genius Iskall. Thanks."

"Must have been having an off day G."

"I've been stressed. That's like the fifth chip I've had to go through today." Grian said grabbing the chip and placing it back in Docs head. That's when Ren walked in.

"Hello boys! How's the hunt?" He asked.

"Fine." Iskall replied.

"The chip is finished, now if you excuse me I'm gonna go set myself on fire and go jump in a pit." Grian said getting up. "I am.so tired. It's not even funny anymore." 

"When was the last time you slept my dude?" Ren asked looking at the bags under his eyes.

"Before last night? I wanna say maybe 4 days ago?" 

"Dude. Grian. Go take a nap." Iskall said.

"But I-" Grian said but got interrupted.

"But nothing mister, to bed with you." 

"Yeah alright." Grian said taking off his tech gear and crawling into a different bed in the room. He hadn't realized how tired he was until he fell asleep almost instantly. 

"Geez... I guess he really did need sleep." Ren said looking at Grian, then back to Doc as he sat up.

"Okay... why am I here?" Doc asked. He then looked over at Grian as well. "What's up with him?"

"He's been up for a long time, little sleep." Iskall said quietly. As he heard Grian Grian and pull the covers over his face.

"He fi... replaced your processor chip. You should be good to go for a long while." Ren said.

"Iskall tell him I said thank you." Doc said and walked out with Ren.

Iskall left soon after the two. Leaving Grian to sleep peacefully.


End file.
